Maldita Mala Suerte
by HARU-NYA
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la mala suerte te siguiera? ¿más bien que la mala suerte la causara un chico que te sigue? una pequeña maldición, risas y accidentes que cambiaran tu manera de ver la mala suerte...


**Buenos días a todos aquí les traigo un oneshoot de una historia que quería escribir hace mucho, la verdad pensé hacerlo más largo, pero aquí esta como agradecimiento por haber obtenido 100 reviews en mi otra historia 30 días contigo, no los molesto más…**

 **A leer**

 **Maldita Mala Suerte**

"Recuerdo cuando entre a la secundaria, los tres peores años de mi vida, la verdad conocer a Rouge fue un poco duro ya que ella era un poco creída, bueno muy creída, a sus trece años ella ya tenía una figura envidiable, grandes senos y un gran trasero, en cambio yo aún tenía un cuerpo de niña que incluso todos creían que me habían subido de grado por inteligente o algo a pesar de tener la misma edad que la murciélago"

No me presente, disculpen mi mala educación, mi nombre es Amy Rose y asisto a la preparatoria _Esmerald._ Ya tengo dieciséis años y estoy en mi primer año, aunque esta historia no es muy interesante espero poder explicarla de la mejor manera posible:

 _ **Primer día de clases: ceremonia de iniciación en preparatoria**_

Era mi primer día de clases, me había levantado temprano y lavado mi cabello, me maquille y me prepare para mi discurso, sabía que me tocaría hacerlo a mí ya que tenía puntuaciones perfectas. La secundaria había acabado y después de que me pasara año y medio luchando con Rouge habíamos terminado siendo grandes amigas. Al suceder esto termine siendo popular aunque no por mi cuenta sino por ser "amiga" de la murciélago.

A pesar de todo yo no quería reconocimiento porque mi amiga estaba "buena" como todos decían y me dedique a los estudios llegando a desahogarme con ellos y fue así como termine con la mejor calificación; Ya habían pasado tres años desde entonces y mi cuerpo se había desarrollado casi tanto como Rouge así que no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y me dirigí a la cocina donde ya estaba mi madre

—Buenos días—salude

—Buenos días—vi que movía sus manos—Aquí está tu _Bentou_ —Dijo mi madre, para voltear a verme

—No tenías que hacerlo, yo aún tenía tiempo—le respondí

—pero hoy quiero que te dediques a practicar tu discurso y además quiero hacerlo a modo de disculpa por no poder ir a verte

—Estas ocupada, lo entiendo, no te preocupes _—_ le conteste, la verdad mi madre trabajaba duro para mantenerme y mi padre trabajaba en el extranjero y aunque mandaba dinero y nos era más que suficiente, el director de mi antiguo colegio le había recomendado un colegio privado al que asistir y ella acepto, por un lado me sentía culpable de que mis padres pagaran tanto por mis estudios pero por otro me alegraba de poder ir al mismo colegio que Rouge, ya que ella era más del alto mundo.

Desayune lo que mi madre había preparado y la despedí en la puerta, después de desearme suerte se marchó, yo regrese y guarde el _Bentou_ en mi bolso, para salir rumbo a mi nuevo colegio. Camine tranquilamente, en esta época los cerezos estaban en flor y hacían un espectáculo visual al ver el contraste rosa con el ambiente, en ese momento recordé lo que me había dicho Rouge en mi antiguo colegio y por lo cual nos hicimos tan amigas.

" _ **Tú, Rosadita aun eres un cerezo que necesita florecer"**_

—Hola Rosita—me saludo Rouge al verme—luego del colegio debemos ir de compras es una obligación

—De acuerdo—le dije rindo

—por cierto ¿has practicado tu discurso de bienvenida?

—por supuesto, soy Amy Rose ¿recuerdas? Estoy preparada siempre

—de eso no me cabe la menor duda

Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando sentimos gritos de las chicas

— ¡Hay viene Sonic!—escuche decir a una—era el más popular en la secundaria

Me asome curiosa a ver qué clase de persona era ese tal Sonic, observe llegar una motocicleta plateada, si no me equivocaba era una " _Harley_ " de ella bajo un chico muy apuesto, pero a pesar de que era muy guapo no me pareció interesante, su nombre no estaba en la lista de los diez primeros alumnos de las distintas secundarias aledañas.

—mmm…—dijo bajándose y quitándose los lentes, observo el alrededor, a mí me pareció que analizaba a las chicas que allí se encontraban hasta que se detuvo en mí, yo me puse nerviosa antes su escrutinio—parece que esta preparatoria será interesante—Yo trague saliva ante lo que dijo ¿Por qué lo decía? Y ¿se refería a mí?

—Vamos Amy—me llamo Rouge que estaba ajena a todo lo sucedido anteriormente—se te ara tarde para tu discurso

—vale, vamos—le respondí y comenzamos a traspasar la puerta del colegio

— ¡Amy!—me llamaron, un escalofrió me recorrió la espina al reconocer su voz, no me esperaba encontrarlo aquí

— ¿Qué hace el aquí?—le pregunte por lo bajo a Rouge que solo se encogió de hombros mientras reía—ho-hola Ra-kun—le salude desganada

—Hola mi soñada Amy—se me acerco peligrosamente— estoy aquí para ti, porque solo la muerte nos podrá separar

—Ya basta _Romeo_ —dijo Rouge empujándolo para alejarlo de mi— _Julieta_ debe ir a dar su discurso

Mire a Rouge agradecida, la verdad no me esperaba encontrar con el aquí.

—No pensé que me seguiría hasta aquí—luego pensé— ¿cómo se habrá enterado de que asistiría a esta preparatoria?

—A mí no me mires, yo no he abierto la bocota—yo la mire desconfiada—recuerda que hicimos un registro de a que preparatoria asistiríamos y su padre es el director

Suspire y le di la razón, la verdad es que el padre de Rakun era el director de mi antiguo colegio, este ya me había dado el visto bueno y aunque su hijo me trato mal el primer periodo, al ver que le había ganado en la lista de posiciones cambio su actitud trecientos sesenta grados hacia mí, declarándome sus sentimientos frente a todo el mundo y aunque lo rechace juro no rendirse.

Entramos al colegio por fin, pero ya mis energías había sido drenadas, sabía que me esperaban otros tres años de infierno con el aquí…

O tal vez no.

 _ **Sonic POVs**_

Sonreí, así que se llamaba Amy, jamás había visto ese color de cabello en una chica y además de eso que le quedara endemoniadamente bien, aunque sea popular aun no tenía novia, no soy de los que se dedican a estar aumentando sus conquistas gradualmente para luego presumir. Además mi popularidad tenía que ver con algo más que con solo mi aspecto.

No puedo negar que pudiera tener a la que quisiera y que además me seria extremadamente fácil, además de ser en mi antiguo colegio el más rápido y capitán de un equipo y además ser adinerado había subido mi popularidad por los cielos, tanto que termine siendo el más conocido incluso en otros colegios a los que no asistía, pero no por eso había sido capaz de conseguir una chica

Hoy la he elegido, es un poco apresurado pero es que al verla me quede embobado, no parecía ser como las demás, pero me conocía, estaba seguro ya que se arremolino como las demás a mi alrededor, me había parecido escuchar que ella daría el discurso de bienvenida, así que después de eso hablaría con ella, hoy el gran Sonic the Hedgehog tendría a su novia oficial…

O eso creí…

 _ **Fin del Sonic POVs**_

Se dirigió al salón de educación física donde todo el alumnado se había formado para el discurso de bienvenida

—Amy Rose—el director llamo, vio salir de entre la multitud a la chica que lo había enamorado a la entrada del colegio

—Mucho gusto, Soy Amy Rose—los murmullos se hicieron presentes, vio como varios hablaban de lo linda que era y que si tenían suerte estaría en su salón—Esta primavera, comienza una nueva oportunidad, el futuro…

Escucho cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero no prestaba atención a su significado, suspiro sonoramente y vio como una murciélago lo observaba entre risillas, había notado como miraba a su amiga

— ¡Perdón por llegar tarde!—gritaron detrás y todo el mundo se giró para ver a un equidna rojo que llegaba con la camisa abotonada a medias, para colmo mal y sus púas desparramadas—me quede dormido

Todo el mundo comenzó a reír a carcajadas y la pobre eriza que esperaba para poder continuar tenía un notable sonrojo en su rostro por la vergüenza de haber sido interrumpida.

Al final de todo el profesor encargado del acto de iniciación había hecho bajar a Amy Rose del escenario pidiéndole una disculpa por la interrupción y aunque estaba claramente molesta ya que llevaba dos semanas practicando su discurso, sonrió y agradeció la oportunidad que le habían dado. El resto de la tarde la tenían libre así que Sonic al terminar se dirigió a la eriza y la vio guardando las hojas que de seguro eran del discurso en una carpeta plástica

—Hola—le saludo

—…—ella giro su rostro mostrando una expresión molesta— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿He?—se sorprendió de su actitud—quería preguntarte si tenías algo que hacer a la salida del colegio

— ¿Es una invitación?—le dijo alzando su mirada desconfiada

—sí, sé que es repentino y que tal vez no te sientas lista para ser mi novia…

— ¿Qué?—ella lo miro escandalizada— ¿Quién dijo que…?—fu interrumpida por algo que la golpeo y termino cayendo al suelo inconsciente

—Lo siento—grito el equidna que había estado jugando al soccer con otros más y había pateado por demás fuerte la pelota que había impactado en el rostro de la eriza dejándole una marca redonda en toda la cara, aparte de eso su nariz sangraba.

Fue llevada al hospital y luego le dijeron que lo mejor era quedarse en casa ya que le habían fracturado la nariz.

Cuando regreso al colegio un mes después del accidente se encamino a su salón, Rouge estaba en la misma aula, agradeció al cielo que por lo menos su amiga estaba con ella, no debía preocuparse por entrar tarde y no conocer a sus compañeros, al entrar al salón vio al erizo azul y al equidna charlando amigablemente en el fondo del salón.

Se sorprendió de que esos dos fueran amigos, el erizo la vio y le sonrió desde el fondo a lo que ella se sonrojo, recordó el incidente y aunque estaba molesta por la interrupción el azul no tenía la culpa de nada.

Sonic se acercó a hablarle y justo en ese instante entraba el profesor de química

—Vamos todos en orden al laboratorio—todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron allí, el profesor ordeno trabajar en parejas y el erizo insistió para trabajar con ella

Debían mesclar un par de químicos, no era muy difícil. Ella mesclo los líquidos bien y vio con horror que Sonic vertía uno que no debía estar allí y luego todo se volvió negro.

Pasaron tres semanas de ese hecho, la explosión en el salón de química había salido en el periódico y además la nombraban por ser la única afectada por el accidente. Amy se dirigía a un salón de té para encontrarse con Rouge que ya debía estar por salir de la escuela, se sentó y vio como todo mundo la miraba y no era para menos, su bello cabello rosa estaba cubierto de manchas verdes que la hacían parecer un dálmata extraterrestre, observo como una chica en sillas de ruedas luchaba por alcanzar la puerta para salir, así que se levantó y fue a ayudarle.

La chica era una ardilla de color café y tenía ojos color celeste, llevaba una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y se miraron sorprendidas, ella noto la calvicie de su cabeza y la ardilla noto las manchas en su piel.

—Oye—le llamo la ardilla y le miraba de manera extraña— ¿tu asistes al colegio Esmerald?

—si—no sabía si preguntarle pero a la final lo hizo— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—So…Sonic a… asiste… a e… esa escuela—dijo con pánico en sus ojos, esto asusto a la eriza

— ¿Conoces a Sonic?—le pregunto con algo de miedo

— ¿Si lo conozco? Es el mayor símbolo de mala suerte en el mundo—dijo casi gritando— ¿Te invito a salir?—no tuvo más que asentir— ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Huye mientras puedas! ¡O acabaras como yo! ¡Cámbiate de colegio y no le digas a donde te vas!

La ardilla comenzó a irse asustada y mirando para todos lados, no entendía por que debía alejarse

— ¿Qué sucede Amy?—Rouge llegaba en ese instante y vio como la ardilla giraba en la esquina, había notado el escandalo

—Eso es lo que quiero saber—se giró a Rouge—espérame aquí—corrió para alcanzarla y la vio esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a azul—oye, espera

— ¿Que necesitas?—le pregunto de manera amable— ¿te conozco?

— ¿He?—ella no entendió lo que sucedía—espera, tú me hablaste de Sonic…

— ¡No! ¡Sonic! ¡Debes alejarte de él!—en ese momento llego una especie de coneja a calmar a la ardilla

— ¡No lo nombres frente a ella!—le grito

—espera, es ella la que me dijo de el—la coneja se sorprendió y le prestó atención a las manchas en su piel

— ¿el asiste a tu colegio y te invito a salir?—miro a la ardilla a punto de estallar, será mejor que hablemos tranquilas

—Espera, llamare a mi amiga—llamo a la murciélago y cuando llego se dirigieron a un karaoke— ¿Por qué aquí?

—porque aunque es para cantar aquí hay más privacidad si ella llega a gritar—Rouge y ella se miraron y asintieron

—Me gustaría que nos contaras todo lo que sabes

—De acuerdo, yo soy Bunnie y ella es mi amiga Sally—se presento

—Yo soy Amy y ella es mi amiga Rouge—se presentó de igual modo

—un gusto—se inclinó y luego continuo—Yo y Sally asistíamos a la misma secundaria que… ya saben quién… y este se le declaro a Sally aunque ella nunca pudo darle una respuesta

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Rouge

—cada vez que… ya saben… se acercaba a ella pasaba algo que mandaba al hospital a mi amiga—abrió los ojos sorprendida—la verdad al principio no sospechábamos nada, pero luego fueron demasiadas coincidencias y el último accidente la dejo en este estado

— ¿Qué le paso?—pregunto asustada

—trato de huir y… ya saben… la siguió, la tomo por la muñeca en medio de una calle y un camión paso, Sally termino hospitalizada y aunque se recuperara con el tiempo lo que sorprendió fue que a Sonic no le sucedió nada—se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que había terminado nombrándolo

— ¡No! ¡Debes alejarte de él! ¡Es muy peligroso!—la ardilla gritaba histérica

—Cálmate Sally, ella ya lo sabe, relájate y vamos a casa—la ardilla temblaba—él no está aquí, recuérdalo—la coneja se levantó y comenzó a llevarse a la ardilla—Nosotras ya nos vamos, suerte, la necesitaras—Agradeció haciendo una reverencia y aunque no creía del todo su historia se quedó preocupada

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Amy?—pregunto Rouge

—No creo del todo en su historia—miro a la murciélago levantar una ceja—yo creo que la mala suerte no existe es solo una coincidencia lo que le sucedió

—está bien, si tú dices que no tienes miedo, está bien por mí—la eriza agradeció el entendimiento de la murciélago— ¿vamos a ir a tomar el café?

—por supuesto, vamos

Esa tarde paso rápido después del incidente la eriza regreso a su casa y pasó el resto de la semana en casa por si las manchas verdes eran contagiosas.

 _ **POVs Amy**_

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que había empezado la preparatoria y ya había sufrido de todos los accidentes posibles, he sido golpeada, quemada, aplastada, humillada e incluso estuve en una especie de esfera de goma por una extraña enfermedad que provenía de un país que estaba en otro continente, Rouge permaneció con migo todo el tiempo ya que mis compañeros temían que mi mala suerte pudiera ser contagiosa, pero la verdad detrás de todo era que me sucedía cada vez que the Hedgehog se me aproximaba.

—Lo mejor es que le des calabazas de una vez—dijo Rouge leyendo una revista

—es que… nunca he podido hacerlo—dije con tristeza y es que la verdad me daba pena rechazar a alguien

—Es por eso que te siguen esos dos idiotas, Amy—Puntualizo Rouge—Rakun y the Hedgehog están pegados a ti como moscas, mejor diles que no te interesan para nada

—pero es que…—Ella me miro con pena

—Está bien, si quieres seguir sufriendo yo te apoyare en lo que pueda, vamos a un templo y compremos todos los talismanes de buena suerte que encontremos para tu cita

—Tienes razón Rouge, hay que buscar la manera de contrarrestar esta maldición—dije con alegría

—Se te nota…—me dijo mirándome pícaramente

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunte

—Que te gusta el tal the Hedgehog—yo me sonroje—será porque casi te salvo hace una semana

—No sé de qué me hablas—dije girando mi rostro para que no lo viera y sonreí recordando ese día

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Ese día estábamos en la piscina del colegio, yo estaba esperando mi turno para que el profesor midiera mi velocidad de nado, aun no creía en la mala suerte y es que todos esos accidentes terribles que nombre anteriormente aun me parecen casi como casualidades, mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban concentrados en los que estaban nadando, vi a The Hedgehog sentado en una orilla con cara preocupada, me pareció raro porque siempre estaba con un rostro de autosuficiencia, así que me acerque a hablarle_

— _Hola the Hedgehog—lo salude_

— _Hola—dijo secamente aunque pude notar una pequeña sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar_

— _¿Qué haces aquí solo?—el levanto el rostro para mirarme_

— _Es un secreto—me dijo sin más_

— _cuéntame…_

— _Si te cuento…—me miro de nuevo con esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento— ¿saldrías con migo?_

— _este…—dude, la verdad estaba curiosa por saber que le pasaba pero la voz de la ardilla aun sonaba en mi cabeza pidiéndome que me alejara—yo…—al final de todo pensé en que podría confirmar si en verdad tenia mala suerte al estar con el—de acuerdo_

— _¿Lo dices en serio?—pregunto sorprendido—pensé que te negarías_

— _Me gustaría saber qué es lo que te pasa—dije un poco sonrojada_

— _bueno…—el bajo la mirada apenado—es que le temo al agua—dijo de repente yo me esperaba algo más grabe y creo que hice algún rostro raro ya que el miro para otro lado y continuo—No… no sé nadar_

— _Que cobarde, el agua no hace nada malo—le dije_

— _¡Amy Rose su turno!—grito el profesor, me gire para irme y vi cómo se acercaba a la orilla de la piscina a verme, entre en el agua y me dispuse a nada, siempre tuve las mejores marcas en natación y esta vez no sería la excepción, llegue a la orilla y solo me quedaba regresar, todo iba bien hasta que sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pierna izquierda, me retorcí de dolor y me hundí en la piscina ante el grito de todos, sentí que alguien me sujetaba y pude ver a Sonic antes de perder el conocimiento._

 _Desperté una hora después en la enfermería y a mi lado, sentada a la orilla de la camilla estaba Rouge._

— _Al fin despiertas Rosita—me dijo aliviada—la enfermera dijo que con el susto tragaste mucha agua_

— _Rouge ¿fue Sonic quien me salvo?—pregunte_

— _bueno, no me extraña que preguntes ya que creo que lo viste saltar al agua—asentí—bueno The Hedgehog salto al agua y trataba de sacarte, pero me parece que no sabía nadar y se estaban ahogando los dos, al final fue el profesor quien los saco a ambos—la mire sorprendida como si me estuviera mintiendo—él también está aquí—y para confirmar lo que me dijo abrió la cortina para que pudiera verlo acostado en la camilla de al lado durmiendo profundamente_

— _¿Casi se ahoga tratando de salvarme?—sonreí para terminar riendo sonoramente, Rouge me acompaño riendo también y es que era gracioso imaginarlo_

— _Bueno Amy, llamare a la enfermera para avisarle que despertaste—dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta, en ese momento desvié mi mirada y vi a Sonic mirándome sonrojado_

— _Así que es gracioso…—dijo mirándome serio, yo trague pesado—aunque te rías, estoy feliz de que estés bien—una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro que me lleno de calor interno, luego de un segundo término riendo también._

 _La enfermera llego en ese momento revisándonos a ambos y dándonos el permiso de irnos a casa_

 _ **-Fin de Flashback-**_

Después de ese día no había vuelto a esquivarlo, cada vez que venía a mí me preparaba para lo peor y dejaba que pasara lo que pasara no bajara mi ánimo y lo sorprendente es que nada había sucedido en una semana, además tendría una cita con el mañana y Rouge había propuesto comprar varios amuletos de buena suerte en el templo de la ciudad.

Nos dirigimos al templo y compramos desde talismanes hasta conjuros para la suerte, luego fuimos de compras y Rouge me ayudo a elegir un vestido rosa para la cita además de un par de zapatos y un suéter color crema

—Con esto lo dejaras boca abierta—dijo Rouge orgullosa de la ropa que había elegido para mí—Solo espero que lo que compramos en el templo funcione

—No te preocupes Rouge, funcionara—dije más convenciéndome a mí que a ella

 **Fin del POVs Amy**

Al día siguiente salió cambiada y con un bolsito donde llevaba todos los amuletos para la buena suerte, llego al lugar de reunión, era un monumento de cobre en honor a los caídos en la guerra, lo vio de pie debajo de este esperándola, parecía nervioso ya que de a momentos se rascaba el brazo derecho nervioso, decidió acercarse por que parecía que estaba sufriendo mucho

—Buenos días—Saludo— ¿hace mucho que esperas?

—No, bueno si, no quise decir que tardaras mucho—se le notaba demasiado nervioso—yo llegue hace dos horas, no quería hacerte esperar—lo dicho por el erizo le hizo sonreír de ternura, a veces podía ser muy lindo

—muchas gracias, pero no debías venir tan temprano

— ¿ah? ¿No?—pregunto inseguro—pero si la revista decía…—esto lo decía más para el que para ella, aun así Amy escucho

— ¿Leíste una revista?—pregunto

—Sí, bueno es que quería que esta cita fuera perfecta—dijo sonrojado—y en ella decía que jamás hay que hacer esperar a una chica

—Con que llegaras a la hora acordada estaba bien—le tranquilizo—además, yo no soy estricta en ese tipo de cosas

—o-okey—respondió— ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—mm…—murmuro pensativa colocando un dedo en su mejilla izquierda, acto que Sonic observo embelesado—no lo sé ¿Qué te parece el cine?

—Me parece buena idea—respondió para que ambos comenzaran a caminar en dirección al cine.

En el cine entraron a ver una película romántica, durante la proyección de esta Sonic trataba de colocar su brazo en su hombro, cosa que no se atrevía a hacer, pero que la eriza noto y sonriendo tomo su brazo para hacerlo ella misma, él se sonrojo y sonrió para por fin poder prestarle atención a la película.

El resto de la cita la pasaron entre risas y comentarios locos del erizo, lo estaban pasando muy bien y al final del día se dirigieron al puerto para poder ver el sol ocultarse detrás del mar, fue en ese momento que el erizo le hablo

—sé que esto ya te lo pedí antes, pero es que antes estaba tan confiado y ahora me siento como un idiota—la eriza lo miro a los ojos y noto su nerviosismo, con su rostro todo sonrojado hablo sinceramente— ¿te-te gustaría ser-ser mi novia?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunc a imagino que él le pediría eso tan pronto, la verdad era que él le gustaba muchísimo y esa cita había sido perfecta, además de que todos los accidente no eran su culpa sino del destino y ese día no había sucedido nada, tal vez los amuletos habían funcionado y podría darle una oportunidad

—Me encantaría—respondió sonrojada

—Voltéate—le ordeno, ella se giró y él le coloco un dije con forma de corazón con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas en él, ella lo miro asombrada—esto lo traía en caso de que aceptaras

—Es precioso—clamo y Sonic volvió a girarla, para tomarla de los hombros y verla a los ojos

—Sé que traigo mala suerte, pero ya no sucederá, tenlo por seguro—eso la sorprendió

— ¿Tu sabias de tu mala suerte?—pregunto

—Si— respondió arrepentido—más bien es una especie de maldición—ella espero a que continuara—yo solía ser muy travieso y algo imperativo, una tarde me puse a hacer de las mías y le comenzó a lanzar piedras a un templo, rompí una ofrenda a la diosa del amor y la sacerdotisa se enfureció tanto que me tiro la maldición, créeme que te hubiera contado, pero tenía prohibido hacerlo, si lo hacía te podría haber sucedido lo que le sucedió a la anterior chica, incluso aunque hubiera decidido decírtelo habría pasado sin darme oportunidad de acercarme…

— ¿La otra chica era una ardilla llamada Sally?—pregunto, él se sorprendió

— ¿La conocías?—pregunto

—La conocí la otra vez, me hablo muy bien de ti—dijo con una gota en su cabeza nerviosa al recordar ese día

—me imagino—dijo sonriendo apenado—el día de su accidente trate de explicarle lo de mi maldición y de seguro también conociste a su amiga Bunnie que te debe haber contado lo que sucedió—ella asintió—estoy tan arrepentido de eso, contigo pensé en alejarme, pero eras tan linda que creí que, si podía romper la maldición debía ser contigo, suena egoísta pero ya vez que no me equivoque

— ¿Rompías la maldición al ponerte de novio?—pregunto confusa

—No—respondió y desvió la mirada para continuar—la maldición se rompería si me enamoraba de verdad y era correspondido

—Comprendo—dijo sonrojada al percatarse de sus propios sentimientos—supongo que ya no necesitare esto—dijo riendo y vaciando sus amuletos de la suerte en el suelo

—al parecer venias preparada—rio el para luego abrazarla

Se separó un poco solo para besarla suavemente, fue un simple roce que sello la maldición del erizo para convertirla simplemente en un mal recuerdo.

Después él se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, al llegar abrieron la puerta estrepitosamente

— ¡Amy! ¿Dónde estabas? Papá viene a visitarte y tú te vas—dijo un erizo mayor pero que aún se veía joven, tenía las púas de un color castaño tirando a gris, aparte de eso tenía un físico demasiado intimidador— ¿y el quien es?

—este… Yo…—Sonic retrocedió asustado, nunca creyó tener que conocer a su suegro el día en que se hacía una novia, además se veía enorme

—Es mi novio—dijo la eriza sonriendo alegremente

— ¿Qué?—dijeron al unísono los dos, Sonic estaba asustado, no podía creer que Amy le cavara su tumba a las pocas horas de ser novios

— ¿Es en serio?—pregunto el erizo mayor y la eriza asintió— ¡tengo un nuevo hijo!—grito, para abrazarlo y levantarlo del suelo, Sonic aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo—quiero cuatro nietos mínimo

— ¡PAPÁ!—grito ella avergonzada haciendo reír al erizo azul

—Ven, pasa, supongo que te quedas a cenar—dijo guiándolo a la casa

—no quisiera ser una molestia

—No es molestia, además a mi mujer le encantara conocerte

—no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

Dentro, durante la cena, la madre de Amy los felicito y también clamo sus deseos de cuatro nietos mínimo haciendo sonrojar a ambos, luego de eso siguieron con anécdotas de la infancia de la eriza de niña haciendo que ella pidiera paciencia a los cielos.

Sonic miro a toda la familia rose, realmente estaba feliz de haber roto la maldición y haber encontrado a una chica tan especial como ella.

— ¿Así que Sonic tenía una cita?—le preguntaron al equidna mientras corrían tras el balón

—Así es—respondió este—al fin sienta cabeza—dijo para recibir el balón—yo pienso hacer lo mismo

— ¿así? ¿Tienes en mente invitar a alguna chica a salir?—le preguntaron mientras trataban de marcarlo

—Si—dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia—a la chica murciélago del salón

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto haciendo un movimiento provocando que el equidna pateara el balón por demás fuerte y callera des tras del paredón que limitaba su cancha imaginaria—ahora ve a buscarlo tu Knuckles

—ya se—dijo saltando el muro, para encontrarse con una sacerdotisa sosteniendo un montón de cristales con moños— ¿disculpe no vio un balón por aquí?

— ¿Así que el balón es tuyo?—pregunto con cara molesta

—Así es—dijo confianzudo— ¿me lo regresa?

—Sobre ti caerá una maldición de mala suerte, por haber roto mi ofrenda al amor, así que hasta que te enamores de verdad y seas correspondido esta te seguirá como tu sombra, haciendo sufrir a tus conquistas—dijo para luego esfumarse como humo dejando el balón en el suelo y al equidna algo desorientado

— ¡JA JA!—rio— ¿y piensas que me tragare eso?—tiro el balón detrás del muro para saltarlo después—vieja loca…

Y siguió jugando al futbol con sus amigos como si nada, sin saber que una espesa aura invisible se posaba sobre el…

 **-FIN-**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y si alcanzo los 200 pienso subir otro oneshoot para agradecer así que no se corten y dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **¡Haru-nya se despide!**


End file.
